


I Love You Anyways

by Mezzybaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Brotherly Love, Cussing, Dog Fighting, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzybaby/pseuds/Mezzybaby
Summary: It was just suppose to be a simple day. Then Mondo skipped school, Chuck ran off, and Daiya didn't get to nap after work.
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo, owada mondo & owada daiya & chuck
Kudos: 16





	I Love You Anyways

“Nine hours. Nine fuckin’ hour,” Daiya mumbled to himself as he slowed his bike down. He looked down the alleyways on either side of the street before letting out a frustrated sigh and speeding off again. 

After a long day at work, he had come home and laid on the couch like normal. He had expected to lay there, watch t.v., and scratch Chuck’s belly until Mondo got home from school. Right as he was getting comfortable, the phone rang. 

“Mr. Owada, your brother never showed up for school today,” the teacher had told him.

“Is that so?” he had said as he raised up off of the couch.

Before starting his hell bent mission to find his missing delinquent, he made sure to let Chuck out into the backyard. He wasn’t sure how long it would be until he found his kid brother, or how much he was going to rough him up when he found him. 

“You couldn’t stay out of trouble for nine Goddamn-” Daiya mumbled until he spotted four motorcycles parked outside of an ice cream parlor. He slowed down so that his engine wouldn’t make as much noise and pulled up next to the bikes. They wore the Crazy Diamond symbols and he recognized one being Mondo’s. 

He parked his bike in the back corner of the parking lot and waited on the side of the shop, away from the window. By the time he was done smoking a cigarette, he heard a group of guys walk out. 

“Dude, did you see the legs on her?”

“I think she was making eyes with all of us.”

“I was definitely making eyes with her. Damn, wish I could make eyes with somethin’ else of hers.”

“Keep it in your fuckin’ pants, will you?” he heard Mondo say.

“Man, sound like a virgin much?”

“Hell no!” he heard Mondo shoot back, “I could bang her any day of the week.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.” Daiya said as he rounded the corner.

All four boys turned towards him and flinched. 

“Oh, shit,” one of them said as they backed behind Mondo. While he was technically only there because of his brother, Daiya was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. All four of them were a part of the gang and could very easily receive some sort of punishment from the older boy. 

“Uh, we weren’t serious,” Mondo spoke up, “We were just heading back to school.”

“Yeah, we were just grabbin’ a snack, then leavin’.”

“I don’t know if I can believe that,” Daiya said as he flicked the bud of the cigarette away, “Cuz I got a call from the school. They said you never showed up, Mondo, so I’m guessing that none of you showed up for school today. And it would be very strange to want to show up during the last hour of class.” 

“Come on, bro, it’s not a big deal,” Mondo said, “It’s one day.”

“Wish it was just one day, but this would be the fifth time. And it is a big deal if I have to get my ass off the couch after work and come looking for you.”

“No one asked you to.”

Daiya took a step forward, causing everyone to back up, but he stopped when an idea popped into his head. “Nah, I’m not gonna rough you guys up this time. You all could easily brush that off.”

The other boys seemed to relax a little but Mondo, who had lived and dealt with Daiya all his life, squinted an eye at him. “Whaddya gonna do, then?”

He stuck his hands in his warehouse jacket and casually walked up to the others before stopping in front of the window. “Which girl was it?”

“Was what?” Mondo asked as his cheeks went bright red.

“Which girl could you bang any day of the week?”

His brother’s eyes went wide. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Which girl?”

When Mondo didn’t answer, one of the other guys pointed to a girl seated at a middle table. She seemed to be chatting with two other girls and they all appeared to be Daiya’s age. 

“Hmm, so you middle schoolers think you can get with high schoolers? Alright, get your asses back in there.”

“What?!”

“Did I stutter?” he said as he opened the door, “Inside. Now.”

Reluctantly, the four of them stepped inside. Daiya closed the door behind them and nudged them all towards the girl’s table. 

By now, the girls had noticed them. “Uh, hi?” one of them said.

“Hello,” Daiya responded, “Were these four harassing you all earlier?”

“A little,” one said. 

“I wouldn’t call it harassing,” the girl they had pointed to said, “Well, the staring was a little much, but they’re all cute.”

“Well, from what they said as they were leavin’, it sounds like they like you, too,” he said as he watched the boys' faces go red with embarrassment, “Though, not all of it was flattering. One of them, my brother, even said that he could bang you any day of the week.”

“Oh my fucking-” he heard Mondo say as he turned and covered his face.

Daiya turned him back around and kept a hand on his shoulder. “So, is there anything you boys want to say to these ladies?”

All of them, except for Mondo, mumbled out some form of apology.

“Could you ladies hear any of that?”

They shook their heads and smiled. They seemed to be enjoying this.

“We’re sorry,” they all said. All except for Mondo.

His brother was trying his hardest to hide his blush covered face behind his hand. 

“I didn’t hear you say anything,” Daiya said as he shook his shoulder, “We could be here all day if-”

“I’M FUCKING SORRY THAT I SAID I’D BANG YOU!!!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. 

The entire ice cream parlor, customers and workers alike, stopped what they were doing and stared at the Mondo. The girls were stunned and a little frightened by how loud he had been and the other Crazy Diamond members were staring at him in disbelief. 

After a few seconds of fear stricken shock, Mondo hid his face behind his pompadour, roughly pushed past Daiya, and stormed out of the door. 

“Christ,” Daiya sighed before motioning for the other boys to leave. After apologizing to the parlor, he stepped outside to find that Mondo had already driven off. Hoping that he would find him at home, he got onto his own bike and rode off. 

He found that his hopes were correct as he pulled into the driveway and spotted Mondo’s motorcycle already there. He parked beside it and stood there for a moment. He knew he had messed up. Yes, he had been trying to embarrass them as a punishment, but not that much. 

Figuring that he might as well get it over with, he headed for the porch. On his way there, he noticed a hole in the backyard’s fence, a hole that had been made after Mondo and Takemichi had some sort of accident with the lawn mower. He made a mental note to help Mondo fix both the fence and the lawnmower after dealing with his brother’s destroyed self esteem. 

He opened the screen and then tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. “Mondo, open the door,” he said as he knocked, “This is a bit much, don’t you think?” He checked his pockets for his keys, then remembered leaving them on the table when he left. He pounded on the door harder. “I’m sorry it went that far, but you gotta let me in. Mondo! Son of a bitch!”

He stomped off the porch and hopped the back fence. He went over to the back door to knock on the glass, but Mondo opened it and moved past him. He watched him look around the yard before walking quickly back into the house. 

“Mondo?” Daiya said as he followed him in, “Look, I know you’re pissed and all, but-”

“Fuck off!” he shouted as he looked around the kitchen, “I can’t show my face in there ever again thanks to you!”

“You yelled one thing and it wasn’t that-Okay, it was bad, but it wasn’t the worst thing you’ve ever said.”

“Great, now I feel shittier,” Mondo growled as he headed into the front room.

“I’m sorry, bro, I really am,” Daiya called out as he leaned on a counter, “I forgot that you yell whenever you’re nervous.”

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FORGET!?”

“I don’t know, I figured you’d grow out of it. And what are you yellin’ about now?”

Mondo came back into the kitchen, but instead of looking embarrassed and angry, he looked worried. “Where’s Chuck?”

“He’s in the back….yard.” His eyes slowly went wide as he remembered that he had just been back there and he hadn’t seen the little dog. He rushed to the back door anyways and threw it open. 

“Chuck?!” they both called out. There wasn’t a response back. 

“Maybe he’s hiding,” Daiya said as he stepped further into the yard, “Maybe he’s in the shed.”

“He always greets me when I get home,” Mondo said, his voice laced with worry, “And he always comes when I call him. He wouldn’t hide.”

“Maybe he’s playing.”

“He would’ve said hi to me first.”

Daiya peered into the shed and found no sign of the Maltese. He looked back at Mondo and was reminded of something. “The fence.”

“He can’t jump the fence.”

“But he can go under it,” he said as he quickly jogged over to the hole from the lawnmower. He knelt down and checked. Sure enough, the metal was pulled back just far enough for a dog Chuck’s size to crawl underneath. “He must of-”

Mondo was already hopping the fence before he finished. His jacket nearly got caught, but he hardly noticed as he started calling out Chuck’s name. 

“He couldn’t of gone far,” Daiya said as he hopped over as well, “He’s only been out here for maybe twenty somethin’ minutes, at the most.”

“Why did you leave my child out in the back with a hole in the damn fence?!”

“I didn’t want him pissing in the house and I had to go find your ass.”

“You didn’t have to!” Mondo yelled as he got in his face, “You could’ve waited for me to come home. But you had to go and embarrass the shit out of me.”

He was suddenly made aware that his little brother was only a foot shorter than him and while not as muscular, still stronger looking than most seventh graders. “For your information,” Daiya said as he pushed him back, “I was gonna kick your ass for skippin’ school again, but I figured that I’d go easy on you today. My fuckin’ mistake.”

“Do me a favor and stop doin’ me favors, then,” Mondo sneered before walking off to look around the yard, “Lost my fuckin’ dog.”

“Through a hole your dumbass made.” Daiya let out a deep, audible sigh as he walked towards the edge of the driveway. By the time he had looked from one side of the street to the other, he was calmer. He looked back over to Mondo, who was looking underneath the porch. As he got up, he saw him rub his face then sit down on the steps. 

The older boy rubbed the back of his neck before walking back over to the house and sitting next to his brother. “Look, I’m sorry for losing Chuck,” he spoke softly, "I know how important he is to you. But we’re gonna to find him, understand?”

“....He’s never left the house without me, not since we got ‘em,” Mondo said quietly.

“He was probably lookin’ for us.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s an Owada. There’s not many of us left, so the few that are here have to look out for each other. We weren’t where we were suppose to be, so he went lookin’ for us. Come on,” he said as he stood, “We’re not gonna find him by sittin’ on our asses. He’s clearly not in the yard, so he’s probably out in the neighborhood somewhere. You ride down that way and I’ll go the other way. Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s charged?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, so you were just ignoring my calls earlier?”

“Uh, hey, let’s hurry up and find Chuck,” Mondo said as he quickly ran to his bike. 

Ten minutes later, Daiya was several blocks down the street. He had called out Chuck’s name and whistled so many times that his mouth was dry and the name barely sounded like one anymore. He was about to double back when his phone rang. 

He stopped his bike on the side of the street and answered, “Did you find him?”

“No,” Mondo said on the other end. He sounded defeated and upset. “I was hoping you did. Fuck.”

“Hey, don’t let up. He’s around here somewhere.”

“My baby boy is probably hungry and tired. It’s gonna be night soon.”

“He’s an animal, bro. He knows how to fend for himself.”

“He’s scared of the dark, Daiya! He gets lonely hella quick and he only ever goes to sleep in my bed. The little guy is probably scared out of his Goddamn mind!”

“Hey, we’ll find him, I promise and that’s a man’s promise, you hear me?”

“Yeah….”

“No matter how long we have to look, we’re gonna find Ch-”

_ Arf! Arf Arf! _

Daiya looked up and squinted towards the sound. Down the street was an old construction site that hadn’t been worked on in a few months. He knew a rival gang had started using it as a hangout spot. He got off his bike and walked over. Through the fence, he could see a little white maltese chasing birds around. 

“Is that him barking?!” Mondo shouted through the phone.

“Yeah!” Daiya whistled towards the dog, “Hey, Chuck! Come here, buddy.”

The Maltese quickly turned and ran towards him as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was almost to the gate….

Then fell right into a ditch.

“Shit!”

“What, what happened?! Is he okay?”

Daiya relaxed a little when he saw the dog hop up towards the edge of the ditch. Then, he rolled back down and tried hopping back up again, only to stumble on the loose dirt and fall right back down out of view.

“He’s fine, just stuck. He managed to slip into the Murasakino place. Where are you?”

“I just passed the house, I’ll be there in two minutes tops.”

He hung up the phone and looked around. He didn’t see anyone around the half built building, just lines of motorcycles nearby, and the entrance was only held shut by a bar on the other side. He could easily reach his arm through and raise it. But to walk into a rivaling gang's territory alone was very risky and he wasn’t in the mood for an outnumbered brawl. 

As he looked through his contacts, he heard the roar of a motorcycle and wheels screeching to a stop. He looked up and saw Mondo run over to him. 

“Where is he?”

Daiya pointed to the ditch just as Chuck made another attempt at escaping, only to roll and tumble again. 

“Well, what the hell are we standing here for?”

“Chill out, I’m comin’ up with a plan. The two of us can’t just storm another gang’s territory. Ah, shit.”

Someone had poked their head out of one of the windows of the building and had quickly ducked back inside, probably to tell their leader. 

“Well, they know we’re here now,” Daiya said as he took off his warehouse jacket and undid his ponytail. 

“Can’t we just ask them to give us Chuck?”

“We can. Just don’t know if the bastards ‘ll say yes….Alright, take your bike and go back down the street.” He handed Mondo his work jacket. “Out of view but make sure you can see what’s happening. Text the gang and let them know what’s going on. If shit goes south, tell them to get their asses over here. Don’t argue, just go.”

Mondo hesitated for a second before jogging back over to his bike and riding away. 

Just as he was out of sight, the building’s door opened and about seven or eight guys stepped out. Most of them were wearing grey jackets with purple trimmings running down the arms. One guy was wearing an inverted version, a purple jacket with grey trimmings. This guy was tall, had spiked hair with purple highlights, and wore a silver nose ring. Daiya knew that this guy was the leader of the Murasakinos. 

“Is that you, Owada?” the leader said as he approached the gate.

“Yeah, Saki, it’s me.”

“Barely recognized you without the stupid hairdo. How’s it been? Haven’t seen you since the last time we got into it.”

“You know, just stayin’ busy with work. I would be nappin’ but I seem to have a problem on my hands.”

“Really?” Saki said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “What problem would that be? Maybe we could help you out.”

Daiya could tell from his sarcastic tone that he had no intentions of doing that. “My brother’s dog got himself stuck in there,” he said as he pointed to where Chuck was, “I just need him back, that’s all.”

Saki tapped his chin as though he was thinking hard. “Your brother….yeah, the kid with the even dumber hairdo. I remember him, Mondo, right? Kid’s one hell of a fighter. I got a cousin in the same grade as him.”

“What’s your point, Saki?”

“Hey, cuz,” he said as he turned to one of the guys standing next to him, “Why don’t you show him what his brother did?”

A smaller kid standing next to him opened his mouth wide, revealing two missing teeth on the top row. 

“Oh right, Mondo told me about that,” Daiya said casually, “Didn’t he knock over Mondo’s ride? Seems like that whole ordeal took care of itself. And I don’t really see what that has to do with the dog.”

“Well, you see,” Saki said as he went over to Chuck, “Me and the boys are still pretty pissed about the whole thing. My cousin’s birthday is coming up, and now he has to go to his party missing some teeth. It’s a real damn shame. But,” he kneeled down, “I think this dog would make up for it.”

“The dog isn’t up for negotiation,” Daiya said bluntly.

“Well, he’s on our turf. So,” He roughly grabbed up Chuck, who barked at him, and held him securely by the chest and scurf of his neck. He stood up and stretched his arms towards Daiya like he was offering him up. “Are you gonna come in and get ‘em? I don’t see your Diamonds around anywhere.”

The Crazy Diamond’s leader glanced down the way Mondo had gone, fully expecting him to come barreling down the street. He hoped that he was instead messaging the gang. “I’d be careful with him if I were you. That dog is family, and I don’t make deals concerning family members. Hand him over and I’ll forget about this.”

Saki brought Chuck closer to his chest. “Doesn’t look like I’m giving you that choice. Get the fuck out of here, Daiya, and I’ll forget that I ever saw you. Tell Mondo that his mutt is-Hey!”

Chuck got his paws onto Saki’s shirt, climbed up, and bit his chin. Saki dropped him and the Maltese immediately began biting at the man’s ankles.

“Get the fuck off of me, you mangy piece of shit!” Saki shouted as he kicked at him. His foot caught him in the stomach and sent him flying, then rolling through the dirt. 

Daiya was ready to climb the fence, but someone leaped onto Saki before he got the chance. The two thrashed around until Saki threw the intruder off of him. 

Mondo fell and rolled to his feet, holding a bloodied brick in hand. “Touch my dog again and I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!”

“You’re the one whose dead, kid!” Saki hissed back as he held his bleeding head, “Get ‘em!”

The other members of the Murasakinos picked up lead pipes, bricks, and chains and began approaching them. Chuck got up and stood between his owner’s legs, growling and ready to fight. Mondo stood his ground and raised the brick as though he was going to throw it. 

Daiya’s heart raced as he looked for a way in. If he just climbed the tall fence, they could easily knock him off before he made it far. If he went for the bar on the gate, they could fight him off. And both decisions wouldn’t get him much closer to Mondo and Chuck. Chuck could fit through the gaps in the fence, but that still left Mondo. 

No matter what, there would be a fight, one that left them badly outnumbered. 

Mondo struck first and threw the brick at the closest guy. Daiya didn’t wait to see what happened and ran for a nearby car. He jumped on top of the hood, climbed to the roof, then jumped the few feet to the fence. He hit near the top and barely hung on. He pulled himself up and swung his legs over the wires, scratching his pants and himself in the process. He slid down and caught the gate until he was low enough to jump down the rest of the way. 

One guy swung on him immediately and Daiya was hit in the shoulder. He went with it and let himself get thrown into the fence, only to turn around and punch the guy across the jaw. He kicked at the guy’s side and caused the guy to stumble to the ground. The punk tried to stand back up, but another guy with a bloodied nose fell on top of him.

Daiya looked over to see Mondo throwing fists at and elbowing anyone who got near him. He was fast and was doing pretty well for someone who was surrounded. Then someone hit him in the back with a brick, causing him to stumble forwards. Several guys grabbed a hold of him and pushed him to the ground. 

With a yell, Daiya grabbed the pipe out of the first guy’s hands and swung it over another guy's head. He pulled him from the group, tossed him aside, and beat the next guy off. He went for a third, but was hit in the stomach with a bat. The air was knocked out of him and he doubled over. Before he was able to recover, the bat was slammed down onto him back and dropped him to his hands and knees. 

“Not so tough now, huh bitch?!” Saki yelled as he kicked Daiya’s side and knocked him to the ground. “Crazy my ass! You two are just a couple of idiots way over your fuckin’ hea-”

It was Saki’s turn to get the air knocked out of him as Daiya lunged forwards and rammed his shoulder and arm into his gut. He kept pushing and knocked them both to the ground. He grabbed hold of Saki’s hand that held the bat, turned him over, and knocked the bat out of his hand. Then he wrapped an arm around his neck and forced him up to his feet. 

“Call it off,” Daiya growled.

“You’re joking. You’re fucking outnumbered.”

Daiya flexed his arm around Saki’s neck, causing him to cough and choke. “Call it off!” 

“Okayokay! Shit! Stop, get the fuck off the kid! STOP!”

His buddies looked up and became aware that their leader was in danger. 

“Get away from my brother,” Daiya called out, “Or I break this asshole’s neck!”

“Do what he says!” Saki yelled.

The members of the Murasakinos slowly moved away from Mondo, who was curled up on the ground.. At first, Daiya was afraid that he had been severely hurt, but grinned when he watched Mondo uncurl and reveal that he had been shielding Chuck. The dog was still growling and barking, but seemed okay for the most part. 

“You alright?” Daiya said to Mondo.

He stood up and nodded while giving everyone else death glares. There was blood dripping down his nose.

“One of you open the fuckin’ gate,” Daiya commanded. One of the members quickly went over and lifted the bar on the gate and opened it. “Mondo, grab Chuck and head out. I’m right behind you.”

Still keeping an eye on everyone else, Mondo scooped up Chuck and slowly made his way towards the gate.

Daiya waited until they were safely on the other side before forcing Saki forwards. But instead of walking, the punk slammed his elbow into Daiya’s side, then did it again to his ribs. His grip was loosened enough for Saki to slip out and turn around. He tried to punch him, but Daiya got his arms up in time to block and grab hold of his wrists. 

While they were locked in their struggle, Daiya glanced over and saw that they had put the bar back on the gate. Mondo was yelling and trying to force the gate open, but kept a firm hold of Chuck, who was trying to squirms his way out of his arms. 

Unfortunately, this distracted Daiya for too long. A sharp pain shot through his pelvis and stomach as Saki kneed him in the groin. His legs automatically buckled and his knees hit the ground before he was able to let out a choked groan. Saki didn’t give him time to fully register the pain as he kneed him in the chin, snapping his head back, and sending him crashing to the ground onto his back. 

His ears were ringing and he tasted blood. Breathing felt so hard to do and everything, especially his lower half, hurt like hell. He could feel Saki get on top of him and grab the collar of his shirt, but his arms felt too sluggish to move fast enough. He got punched once, then again, then again in the face. Each time he felt closer and closer to slipping into unconsciousness. 

Then something much smaller jumped onto his chest and he heard Saki curse and yell. He opened his eyes and saw Chuck get swatted away, but the Maltese jumped back at Saki with a vengeance and bit his leg. The leader of the Murasakinos slapped at and shoved Chuck away, but each time he got bit on the hands or sleeve of his jacket. 

Finally having enough, Saki grabbed Chuck with both hands and forced him to the ground and pressed down hard. Daiya heard Chuck whimper and a new shot of adrenaline fired through his veins. His arm shot up and he nailed Saki in the eye. Then he hit him again and again until he tumbled off of him. Then Daiya sat up, raised to his knees, and punched him in the chest, stomach, face, anywhere, and everywhere he could land a shot. After nearly two dozen hits, he was too tired to fight anymore and fell back onto his ass. 

“I think you got him.”

He looked up and was surprised to see Takemichi standing next to him. He looked over towards the gate and found most of the Crazy Diamonds either holding members of the Murasakinos down or beating the snot out of them. 

“When did you guys get here?”

“A minute ago. I started headin’ here as soon as I saw Mondo’s message. It took longer to get to you due to them tryin’ to hold the gate closed.”

Michi stretched out a hand to help Daiya up, but Chuck ran over and jumped up to bite him. 

“Woah, chill, Chuck, he’s not gonna hurt me,” Daiya said as he grabbed him up and scratched behind his ears, “Calm your shit, okay?”

Michi slowly let Chuck sniff his hand and once he remembered who he was, the dog licked his fingers. 

“I didn’t know he was much of an attack dog,” Michi said as he helped Daiya up. 

“I didn’t either.”

“Daiya!” Mondo yelled as he ran over.

Chuck’s tail immediately began wagging and he leaped into Mondo’s arms when he got close enough. 

“Aw, I missed you too, buddy!” Mondo said as he hugged him, “You did such a good job! Good boy!”

Chuck happily licked his face. 

Daiya reached over and gave the dog a few head scratches. “You saved my ass.”

“You okay?” Mondo said as he looked up at him, “That piece of shit took a cheap shot at you.”

“Hopefully everything ‘ll still work, but I should be fine after I lay down. But first things first.” He gestured over to the others and the Crazy Diamonds dragged their captives over to them. Two members forced Saki up and held his arms behind his back. 

“I wanna make sure everyone can hear this so that I don’t have to repeat myself,” Daiya said as he walked in front of Saki, “From this day forth, this area belongs to the Crazy Diamonds. If you or any of your guys are seen here after today, I’ll personally come after you. Think of it as an apology gift for roughing up me, my brother, and our dog. And do you know what I’ll do once I get a hold of you, Saki?”

The other leader quickly shook his head no. 

Daiya leaned closer to his ear. “For every mark I find on Mondo, for every bruise, broken bone, cut, scrap, or bump I see on him or he complains about, I’ll give to you twice over. Same goes for the dog. If he’s limpin’ or bruised, I’ll do the same to you. Got it?”

“Yeah, got it, the place is yours,” he replied quickly.

“Good. It’s nice to see that your attitude’s finally changed. Oh, one more thing.” With a sudden burst of energy, Daiya grabbed onto Saki’s shoulders and kneed him hard in the groin, causing the man to yell out and crumple to the ground. “Sorry, that was me bein’ childish.”

Finally, after a long and painful day, Daiya was laying on the couch. He never thought the old battered cushions could feel so nice on his back.

“Here,” Mondo said as he came out of the kitchen holding two frozen bags of vegetables wrapped in towels, “Put this on your face.”

Daiya grabbed one and gently placed it on his bruising jaw. “How bad did they get you?”

“I got swung on a few times and kicked,” he said as he sat on the floor in front of the couch. “Worst thing was probably gettin’ a brick to the fuckin’ spine.”

“Yeah, you’ll definitely wanna ice that.”

Chuck walked out of the kitchen and after pausing to yawn, he snuggled into Mondo’s lap.

“You’ll need a bath later on,” Mondo mumbled as he stroked his head. 

“Remind me to call my job in an hour.”

“Why?”

“I’m takin’ the day off tomorrow. I’ll call the school for you, too. Don’t need them thinkin’ I kicked the shit out of you.”

“I think I’d take you kickin’ the shit out of me over that again. At least you wouldn’t hit me with a brick.”

“I’ll remember that the next time you skip school without lettin’ me know.”

They went quiet for a while and Diaya closed his eyes. Just as he was starting to nod off, he felt Mondo tap his leg. 

“Hm?” he said with his eyes still closed.

“I….I get it, I think.”

“Get what?”

“Why you keep comin’ to find me. There’s not many of us Owadas left and we have to look after each other.”

“That and you’re my kid brother,” he said as he rubbed the top of Mondo’s head, “The day I stop watchin’ your back is the day I die. Though, you and Chuck do me a favor and keep your asses out of trouble for the next few days so we can heal.”

“You make it sound like we get into trouble constantly.”

Daiya laughed out loud. “That’s because you do.”

“I’m sorry.”

He opened an eye and looked over at Mondo in surprise. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Aw, you’re being sweet.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Still sweet,” Daiya said as he closed his eyes again.

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“We’re a pain in each other’s asses. But I still love you, anyways.”

He heard Mondo chuckle. “Same, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the oneshot! I also hope that the fight scene made since. I don't know a lot about gangs and street fights, so I kind of guessed.   
> After Memories and Guilt, I realized that I really liked writing about Daiya, so I decided to do something from his point of view. I might do more one shots with him, possibly some longer stories as well, who knows.   
> Feel free to leave a comment or a question!


End file.
